La bête ensanglantée
by VeryBadGirl3
Summary: Après être revenue de mission, Lucy se sent mal, quelques temps plus tard, une mystérieuse bête tue quelqu'un. Que s'est il passé, et que va devenir notre constellationiste préférée? Elle va apprendre que ses amis seront toujours là pour elle. Bonne lecture!


**La bête ensanglantée**

La team Lucy/Natu/Erza/Gray/Happy venait de rentrer de mission, qui fut un grand succés. Mais Lucy ne se sentait pas bien elle avait d'affreuses nausées, sa machoire l'élançait et entendait tout multiplié par 10 toutes les odeurs lui donnait envie de vomir et enfin ses yeux, elle voyait tout flou et elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient s'embraser.

Lucy: Erza je rentre chez moi je ne me sens pas très bien.

Erza: D'accord, tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Lucy: Non mais du calme et de la tranquilitée. Je ne veux pas que ces deux idiots viennent faire la fête chez moi.

Erza: Vous avez compris?!

Les deux garçons se serrèrent dans leurs bras

Natsu/Gray: O-oui!

Lucy les salua et rentra chez elle, elle jeta tout par terre sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et s'endormit aussitôt dans son lit.

Le lendemain, Lucy s'éveilla avec une impression de changement, elle se sentait en pleine forme, comme si elle n'avait jamais été malade la veille. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait du sang sur ses doigts et autour de sa bouche.

Horrifiée elle fila sous sa douche et 30 min plus tard elle en sortit et s'habilla: un jean noir un tee-shirt lache rose fluo et des baskets montantes noires, elle lacha ses cheveux. La belle blonde sortit et comme à son habitude salua les pêcheurs

-"Bonjour mamzelle Lucy! Faites attention à vous, une bête a attaqué hier et a tué quelqu'un!

Lucy fronça les sourcils et fonça à la guilde, sur son chemin elle constata que plusieurs personnes parlait de la fameuse attaque. elle s'approcha d'un attroupement et une dame d'un certain âge lui dit:

-"Oh mon dieu c'est horrible ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre boucher, la bête l'a déchiqueté!"

Lucy repartit mais plus elle s'approchait de la guilde plus elle doutait, était-ce bien le sang du boucher sur ses doigts ce matin?

Elle franchit les portes de la guilde et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se tenait Mirajane;

-"Salut Mira!

-Tiens! Bonjour Lucy, sa va mieux depuis hier?

-Oui oui je suis en super forme!

-Tant mieux! Tu as surement dû entendre les rumeurs à propos d'une bête nan?

-Oui j'en est entendu parler ce matin dans la rue mais je ne sais pas vraiment l'histoire

-Eh bien il paraît qu'une bête monstrueuse à fait son apparition à Magnolia, elle à tué le boucher hier dans la nuit et le plus étonnant c'est que hier soir c'était la pleine lune, donc on pense avoir affaire à un loup -garou.

Lucy était retée silencieuse et se posait de plus en plus de questions.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque je reviens.

Lucy quitta la guilde et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Magnolia. Elle entra et pris un étrange bouquin au rayon créature magique. Elle ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur le chapitre loup-garou.

_" On devient un loup-garou après avoir été mordu par l'un d'entre eux, vous ne décidez pas de l'être ou pas, ensuit à chaque pleine lune vous vous transformerez en loup et selon votre humeur et self-contrôle aller peut-être tuer quelqu'un. Ensuite vous pouvez selon votre contrôle vous transfomer aussi en dehors des pleines lune."_

Après avoir lu ce pragraphe Lucy sut qu'elle était l'un d'entre eux, en effet pendant la mission elle avait été mordue par quelque chose et maintenant elle savait, se doutait que c'était un loup. Elle soupira et concocta un plan pour garder le contrôle d'elle même et ne pas se faire attraper.

Quelques mois plus tard:

-"Sa fait un moment qu'on a plus entendu parler du loup! dit Lévy.

-Oui dit Mirajane, c'est bien d'ailleur! Au moins on voit que le loup attrapé i mois était bien celui qu'on recherchait!

Lucy sourit intérieurement en repensant aux progrès qu'elle avait fait et comment ils étaient tous tombé dans le panneau. Il avait suffit qu'elle attire un loup normal et qu'ils l'attrapent croyant que c'était le loup-garou.

-Qu'en penses-tu Lucy?demanda Mira

-Oui oui c'est fantastique!

-Louchy!cria Happy

-Moui?

-Allons faire une mission Luce!intervint Natsu

-Ok choisi celle que tu veux!

Natsu revint avec la mission qui consistait à arrêter une bande de voleurs avec à la clé 300 000 jewels.

-Super! Allons-y!

Les trois amis partirent en mission. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils allèrent voir le Maire:

-Bonjour, nous sommes de Fairy Tail, C'est pour la mission! dit Lucy

-Ah oui, enfin vous voilà. Alors vous logerez dans l'hôtel à côté de la mairie, les frais sont à notre charge en plus de la récompense. Bon venons en au fait, des voleurs sont apparus le mois dernier, ils volent des objets de grande valeur ou encore de bijoux.

-Je vois à quelle heure ils attaquent?

-La nuit après minuit.

-Ok, on y va Luce!

Lucy et Natsu repartirent et attendirent le soir, une fois minuit passé, ils arrêtèrent facilement les voleurs et repartirent avec la récompense.

Ils rentrèrent à Magnolia et Lucy se rappela que le lendemain était un soir de pleine lune.

*Eh merde!* jura t'elle

*Ne décourage pas, tu as bien tenu le mois dernier, tu y arrivera encore! s'encouragea t'elle*

Elle posa ses affaires chez elle et repartit à la guilde.

-Salut tout le monde! cria t'elle

-Oyaho Lucy!

Elle sourit et repéra Lisanna, elle se dirigea vers elle

-Coucou Lisanna!

-Lucy! Ou tu étais?

-Je viens de rentrer de mission!

-Je vois et ça c'est bien passé?

-Oui oui, j'ai manqué quelque chose?

-Oui Lévy et Gajeel sont ensemble!

-Oh je...QUOI?! s'exclama Lucy en recranchant son verre et attirant les regards sur elle.

-Oui c'est vrai! dit Lisanna

-Mais c'est fantastique! pépia joyeusement Lucy

Les deux filles papotèrent encore de ragots et des futures mises en couples quand Lévy entra, alors le silence se fit et Lucy sourit de toutes ses dents

-Salut Lévy!

-Salut Lisanna! Lucy sa va?

-Oui mais pas aussi bien que toi apparement! ricana la blonde

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Toi et Gajeel voyons! T'attendais quoi pour me le dire?

Lévy devint toute rouge et se mit à bafouiller pour essayer de se justifier sous les regards moqueurs et amusés de Lisanna et Lucy.

-On t'as grillée! s'exclama Lisanna

Et comme pour toute les mises en coupes qui avaient le malheur de tomber dans les oreilles de Lisanna Mirajane et Lucy, le deux jeunes filles se levèrent et crièrent couvrant le Oh non! de Lévy

-Lévy et Gajeel sont en couples!

Alors toute a guilde siffla applaudit les deux jeunes qui ne savaient plus où se cacher aussi rouge l'un que l'autre!

-Bon travail coéquipière! s'exclama Lucy

-Le palisir est pour moi tu le sais bien! dit Lisanna

Elles rigolèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras bref les meilleurs amies du monde. (j'aime bien cette expression!)

-Au fait demain c'est l'anniversaire de ma soeur, on le fête le soir, rendez vous à 19h à la guilde bien habillée!

-Oui oui t'inquiète!A demain! dit Lucy

Lucy partit et ragea tout le trajet, *Merde demain c'est la soirée d'anniversaire de Mira, je ne peux pas la rater, il faudra que je fasse avec, je me contrôlerai!* mis plus elle avançait, plus elle doutait, et si elle n'y arrivait pas et si et si...?

Elle alla dans la fôret et de transforma en loup pour se détendre. Un loup au pelage bleu nuit avec des reflets dorés et aux yeux glace. Lucy aime être en loup, elle se sent bien, elle arrive à se métaamophoser quand elle le veut et utiliser ses pouvoirs quand elle veut.

_**Flash back**_

_Elle iradiait de partout, c'était sa deuxième métamorphose, la première où elle est consciente, ses membres lui tiraient de partout, sa machoir la démengeait et au niveau des gencives ça lui piquait, elle poussa un hurlement et se transforma. Elle s'enfuit dans la forêt, la vitesse la grisait sentir toutes ses bonnes odeurs, son ouie plus précise, elle aimait tout. Elle se défoula et s'amusa pour occuper son esprit et pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un. L'odeur de sang l'attirait, elle avait faim, faim de tuer_.

_*Fin flash back**_

Elle courut et se décida à rentrer chez elle. Elle reprit sa forme humaine et croisa Natsu (heureusement elle avait pris des vêtements de rechange)

-Hey Natsu sa va?

-Oy Luce sa va pourquoi?

-Tu avais l'air dans tes pensées!

-Ah oui...il m'a semblé aperçevoir un loup tout à l'heure.

*Eh merde!*

-Oh ça doit être des loups qui traînent, y a la forêt donc c'est normal.

-Oui oui, tu as sûrement raison!

*Mais oui! Quel crétin, heureusement qu'il gobe tout ce qu'on dit! :D*

-Je vais te laisser Natsu, faut que j'achète un cadeau à Mira.

-Pourquoi?

-T'as pas oublié que c'est son aniversaire demain...si?

-Merde, j'ai rien! Et j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle aime!

-Viens avec moi on va trouver un truc!

Lucy lui prit la main et ils allèrent flaner dans les boutiques.

-Euh Luce...

-Hum oui?

-Tu pourrai me lacher la main?

Lucy s'aperçut qu'elle lui tenait la main et la lacha comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle bafouilla toute rouge:

-Excuse moi! J-je n'ai pas fait attention!

Natsu lui sourit une légère rougeur aux joues

-C'est pas grave Luce après tout on l'a dejà fait quand on s'est rencontrés tu te souviens?

-Oui, dit elle rêveuse, jamais je n'oublierai ce souvenir!

Ils marchèrent parlant du bon vieux temps quand Lucy trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

-C'est parfait!

Elle avait trouvé pour Mira un collier en forme de coeur doré et rose qui s'ouvrait où elle fit graver "A ma barmaid préférée" sur un côté du coeur et de l'autre elle mit une photo de Mira Lisanna et Elfman car elle savait que la barmaid tenait plus que tout à sa famille.

Elle cacha le cadeau dans son sac et parti avec Natsu acheter le cadeau.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé Natsu! Regarde, c'est un album où ele peut mettre toutes les photos qu'elle veut et il peut être affiché en grand dans toutes la guilde! Alors alors qu'est ce que tu en penses?

-C'est parfait! Heureusement que tu es là Luce!

Natsu paya et les deux amis allèrent manger une glace. Ils s'amusèrent puis Natsu racompagna Lucy chez elle.

-J'ai passé une super bonne journée Luce, merci encore!

-C'est moi qui te remercie!

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et rentra chez elle.

*Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?!*

**le lendemain 19h à la guilde**

Tout le monde était là sauf Lucy, elle n'était toujours pas arrivée.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique? s'insurgea Lisanna habillée d'un robe bleue commes ses yeux en fourreau ouverte à la hanche et un haut bustier.

-Calme toi! dit Lévy qui avait elle opté pour une robe orange qui lui arriviait à mi cuisse

-Elle va arriver. dit Erza qui avait une robe violette en bustier qui lui arrivait aux chevilles.

Mira apparut plus belle que jamais, une robe pourpre qui lui arrivaient mi cuisse aussi avec un décolté en V. Elle allait en faire tomber plus d'un ce soir.

-Désolée du retard!s'exclama Lucy, Ouah tu est super belle Mira!

-Merci! dit cette dernière.

Lucy elle, avait une robe couleur crème attachée à son cou qui lui arrivait mi cuisse aussi. Plusieurs garçons s'étouffèrent en voyant les filles aussi belles.

-Que la fête commence!crièrent Lisanna et Lucy

Ils commençèrent à donner les cadeaux, Mira sourit et versa une larme au cadeau de Lucy, et à celui de Natsu elle ricana (imaginant certainement un plan machiavélique!) et pour tout les autres elle sourit et les embrassa.

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde étaient heureux, pour l'occasion, la guilde avait été redécorée à la façon "Lisanna" ce qui voulait dire que ça en jetait! Il y avait des tas de guirlandes argentées et dorées, le bar qui était occupé par Lucy qui remplaçait Mirajane, avait été redécoré couleur dorée et blanc. En bref toute la guilde avait été relookée.

C'est alors que tout dérapa. Un groupe fit apparition dans la guilde. Ils étaient 10, tous vêtus de noir et armés jusqu'aux dents. Aussitôt tout Fairy Tail se figèrent et se préparèrent à une soudaine attaque.

-Que voulez vous? demanda Makarov

-On vous veut pas de mal ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes en missions, engagés par quelqu'un.

-Quel est le raport avec nous?

-Eh bien justement nous y voila. Nous cherchons la Bête.

-Mais c'est absurde, elle a disparu il y a quelque mois! dit Mira

-Hum vous n'avez pas bien compris, cette bête est très...spéciale.

-Que voulez vous dire? questionna Erza

-Que c'est un loup-garou.

-Et alors?

-Sa veut dire qu'il est encore en ville sous l'apparence d'un humain.

-Mais, demanda Lisanna, il n'a rien fait donc il n'est plus ici maintenant.

-Laissez moi vous expliquer, nous sommes des chsseurs de loup-garou, je m'appelle Edward, nous sillonons les contrées pour les éradiquer, il y a plusieurs mois il a fait son apparition une fois puis n'a plus rien fait. Aucun meurtre. Mais enfait c'est juste qu'il a contrôlé son loup, il a d'ailleur été aperçu hier en plein jour, vous voyez? Donc il peut se transformer quand il veut.

Lucy frissona, *Si ils me démasquent je suis cuite!* *_Méfie toi, ils sont rusés et cruels, mon prédecesseur m'a transmis ceux qu'ils ont fait et c'est horrible!*_ . Lucy remercia son loup avec qui elle pouvait comuniquer par télépathie.

-Donc, pourquoi êtes vous dans notre guilde, vous interrompez un moment de fête! dit Lisanna

-Il se trouve que pour qu'un loup-garou soit parfaitement bien maîtrisé, il faut avoir une quantité de magie importante, d'où votre guilde. ajouta Léo

-Comment allez vous vous y prendre?

-C'est simple j'ai deux moyens de persuasion, parler et une poudre spéciale qui l'endormira puis nous le tuerons et on s'occupera de son corps bien comme il le faut! fit Edward avec un sourire sadique.

Lucy fulminai comme les autres membres de la guilde d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi cherchez vous cette bête, elle vous a rien fait! Vous parlez d'elle comme un objet vous voulez la tuer mais pourquoi? Jusqu'à quel prix êtes vous capables de faire cela?! cracha Cana

Les hommes en noirs la regardèrent longuement puis reprirent leurs discours, Cana regarda Lucy et lui sourit en articulant "je sais pour toi" alors Lucy écarquilla les yeux de peur mais Cana la rassura disant qu'elle ne dirai rien. Lucy sourit de joie intérieurement se disant que Cana était vraiment une très bonne amie.

-Bref nous sommes certains que l'un de vous est la Bête et nous voulons l'avoir!

-On ne s'attaque pas à l'un des membres de Fairy Tail tel qu'il soit! cria Natsu

-Ce n'est plus un membre de votre guilde, c'est un monstre, une bête affreuse, qui est une erreur, née pour tuer et pour mourir par nos mains! Elle ne peut lutter contre son désir de tuer, elle vous éliminera tous! cria Léo

On entendit un bruit de verre brisé et tout le monde se tourna vers Lucy qui venait de briser le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

-Vous n'en savez rien c'est clair? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle ressent, ça fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas tué quelqu'un, donc vous ne pouvez pas vous en prendre à elle juste parce que vous êtes des chasseurs! cria t'elle

La guilde devint silence et les chasseurs sourirent, Lucy tremblait de rage et avait du mal à ne pas se transformer pour tuer ces chasseurs.

-Quelque chose à cacher mademoiselle Heartfilia? demanda Léo

-Rien qui vous concerne. dit elle agressivement

-Doucement, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal! dit doucement Edward

Lucy lut tout de suite dans son jeu et ricana:

-N'essayai même pas d'utiliser la méthode douce, de m'amadouer, ça ne marche pas.

Edward jura et dit:

-Nous allons vérifier sur vous la poudre.

Lucy essaya de paraître calme et indifférent mais elle paniquait intérieurement.

-Je ne veux pas que vous balançiez cette poudre bizarre sur moi!

-Ce n'est pas mon problème! cria Edward

Il lança le contenu du pot vers elle, persuadé que c'était elle la bête.

-Magie des cartes! Vent!

Un vent balaya la poudre qui n'atteignit pas Lucy.

-Mais qu'as tu fait malheureuse!? Nous aurions pu enfin attraper ce monstre! cria Léo vers Cana

-C'est pas mon problème. dit elle calmement, et ce n'est pas un monstre puisqu'il ne tue plus personne.

-Si si! C'est un monstre je vous dit! Quand je l'attraperai je serai couvert d'honneur, et en prime je tuerai cette chose qui n'a pas le droit de vivre! cria Léo

Un grand silence enveloppa la guilde, Lucy s'avança vers eux menaçante

-De quel droit dites vous des choses pareilles? Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider qui a le droit de vivre ou non! cria Lucy

Une étrange aura se forma autour d'elle.

-C'est toi! souffla Léo

Lucy leur fit un sourire carnassier où ses crocs apparaissaient et se transforma. Les mages de Fairy Tail hoquetèrent, à la place de Lucy se tenait un loup bleu nuit aux reflets dorés.

-Attrapez-la! hurla Edward

Tout se passa très vite, cinq hommes se dirigèrent vers elle, la peur transpirant de leur peau, elle en déduit que ce n'était que de simple novice. Elle leur brisa le cou, les déchiquetèrent si vite qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps de dire leurs dernières paroles. Troi autres hommes prirent le relais pour finir eux aussi à leur tour face contre terre dans la pire mort qu'il puisse exister, la vie les ayant quittés. Il ne restait plus que Léo et Edward et à en juger par leur calme apparent, ils étaient très expérimentés et à tout les coups dangereux. Lucy ou plutôt le loup attaqua mais fut repoussée par une étrange magie émnanant des deux hommes. Lucy était en difficultée face à cette magie qui l'endormait peu à peu.

-Magie des cartes! Bouclier!

Un bouclier magique se forma autour de Lucy lui permettent de récupérer. Elle se transforma en humaine et remercia Cana de son aide.

-Ouvre toi porte du lion, Léo! cria t'elle

Loki fit son apparition

-Salut princesse! Me voila à ta rescousse bravant les tempêtes et les...

-La ferme Loki! On a pas le temps pour ça!

-Bien Lucy! Compte sur moi!

-Ouvre toi porte du bélier! Caprico!

Caprico apparut à son tour et aida Loki à les éliminer. Les deux chasseurs, épuisés tombèrent sur les sol et les deux esprits rentrèrent dans leur monde après les remerciements de la belle constellationiste.

-Alors...que vais-je faire de vous? demanda Lucy

-Pitié ne nous tuez pas! dit Léo

-Vous me suppliez? Le vent viens de tourner on dirait, il y a même pas 5 minutes vous vouliez ma peau et là...je suis à deux doigts de vous tuer.

Les chasseurs ne répondirent pas.

-Je vais vous laisser en vie, mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous et de votre groupe! C'est clair?!

-Transparent! répondirent ils immédiatemment

-Oh et, prenez les corps de vos défunts camarades. Je n'i pas envie qu'ils restent ici.

-Bien et aurevoir mademoiselle!

Ils partirent et Lucy soupira de soulagement, *Enfin, ils sont partis, mais je me demande ce que pensent les autres...* Elle se retourna vers sa famille et attendit leur réaction.

-Eh bien, ça aura été l'anniversaire le plus mouvementé de ma vie! commenta Mira

-Le plus sanglant surtout! rajouta Lévy

-Je suis désolée...dit Lucy

-Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit? demanda Erza

-Je...j'avais peur de votre réaction..., c'était si soudain pour moi alors...je voulais le cacher.

-Tu sais tu es ma meilleure amie, dit Lisanna, alors que tu sois un loup garou et que tu as tué des gens parce que tu étais en danger ne me révulse pas.

Lucy serra son amie dans les bras.

-C'est super Luce! T'es super forte on va pouvoir se battre maintenant! dit joyeusement Natsu

La guilde soupira blasée et une veine aparut sur la tempe de Lucy

-Natsssuuu, je vais te bouffer tout cru si tu me saoule encore! le manaça t'elle avec un sourire carnassier dévoilant ses crocs

Il déglutit difficilement et s'excusa

-Je déconne! Je vais pas manger mon meilleur ami! Par contre j'ai faim donc je mangerai bien de la viande si sa vous dérange pas!

-Euh, je vais t'en chercher! fit Lévy un peu térrorisée

Le fait qu'elle est évoquée d'avoir faim et de viande en plus ne rassura pas le autres mages.

-Je prendrai saignant s'il te plaît! J'adore! dit elle pour enfoncer le clou ce qui fonctionna car les mages reculèrent.

Elle éclata de rire

-Je vais pas vous manger, vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime!

Ils se détendirent et la fête reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, plusieurs couples se formèrent notemment Natsu et Lisanna qui était aux anges ainsi que Mirajane et Fried. Lucy était très heureuse que ses amis est acceptés sa nouvelle condition, elle les regardaient le sourire aux lèvres, se disant qu'il n'y avait pas mieux qu'eux comme famille.

-Tu danses? fit une voix

-Avec plaisir Laxus! répondit elle

Elle le suivit sur la piste et je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il va se passer ensuite mais ça c'est une autre histoire!

**FIN**

**Voili Voilà! Qu'en avez vous pensé? Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plaît à bientôt! :p**


End file.
